A Broken Watch Tells No Time
by MUSIC-IS-A-MUST d-.-b
Summary: When a spell goes wrong during a G8 meeting the nations get sent to a parallel universe. Will they be able to survive this world or the blood thirsty wrath of their doubles? Multiple pairings.


**So this is a parallel universe story, this isn't going to have the typical 2p! Nations, it's going to be different than that. It is my own interpretation and my idea of this. If you like this story than vote for it on my poll, because it is between this and my Cardverse story. I will finish my other story first but this is me getting started on my next stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heatlia**

_6:30 A.M._

An annoying high pitched buzz rang throughout the room from the alarm clock that was setting on the mahogany night stand. It was shut off in a second by a British man. Arthur woke up about half an hour before his alarm went off and was already dressed for the day. Arthur stared out the window in his bedroom at the bleak streets of London. _Another day of rain, lovely_; Arthur thought as he did the tie for his classic English cut brown suit. England walked out of his bedroom and proceeded down the stairs. He heard the high pitched whistle of the tea kettle. He went into the kitchen and took it off the stove and began fixing himself his morning cup of tea. England sat down at his kitchen table sipping the tea, and ate his breakfast, which was a few pieces of toast and some jam. England gazed out the window again. It seemed as though it had been raining for months in London. Yes there were a few sunny days, but even then the sun only came in for a few hours; being interrupted by heavy overcast or a light drizzle. It isn't like England absolutely hated the weather; he was just annoyed by it.

_What I would give for a nice day,_ England thought. He thought about the summer months and how far away they seemed, especially when he had to suffer through days like these. England continued eating and a few more cups of tea before glancing at the clock that hung on his kitchen wall.

_7:02_

He had to get a move on or else he would possible be late for the meeting today. It would be bad if that happened, especially since he was hosting it. England stood up clearing his tea cup and breakfast platter before heading into the hall and towards the front door. He stopped at the coat rack next to his door putting on his rain coat, grabbing his umbrella, and then proceeding to walk out the door and to his office.

_7:26_

Narrowed blue eyes looked up from the watch on their wrist to the slightly opened bedroom door. Germany was completely annoyed. The main reason why he was annoyed was because Italy was still not awake. Instead he was still fast asleep in the hotel bed. He initial didn't intend to be sharing a hotel room with the Italian, but Italy showed up at his room after Germany checked in. Apparently Italy had forgotten to reserve a hotel room and decided that they could share a hotel room and spend time together. Also because Italy said he missed sleeping with Germany...the German man's face turned red.

'_That sounded wrong. Not sleeping with me in that sense but falling asleep next to. He misses falling asleep next to me._' Germany became irritated thinking about the Italian man again. Germany knew that Italy needed to wake up because it takes the Italian at least two hours to be awake and fully functional in the morning. Not only that but with how long it takes Italy to get ready. If he didn't wake up soon they would be late for the meeting, and the German refused to let that happen...again.

The previous meeting they had was in America. It was awful that they showed up after America, who was always the last person to arrive. They were late because Italy wanted to sleep. So Germany let him sleep for a while. Finally when Germany realized that Italy wasn't going to wake up on his own Germany woke him up, dragged him out of bed and threw him in an ice cold shower that woke up the sleepy Italian right away. However, that day Germany felt guilty for waking Italy up in such an impolite manner so he decided he wouldn't complain or yell at Italy anymore that day (even though that didn't happen). So when Italy got out of the shower Germany had to give the crying Italian a hug and apologize for being rude. After that Italy took about half an hour to decide what to wear. By then they were already late to the meeting. Germany went to hail a taxi to take them to the meeting, but Italy requested breakfast because he couldn't make it through the meeting without food. By then Germany figured that they were already late so it didn't matter anymore. When Italy finished breakfast and decided to go to the meeting Germany was close to losing it.

They ended up being forty-five minutes late because Italy refused to wake up...much like he was right now. It's not like Germany hadn't woke him up. He did wake him up...twice already. Germany woke him up after he took a shower and got dressed. The Italian man whined rolled over and then fell soundly asleep again. So Germany decided he would try and again later. So Germany called room-service and ordered some breakfast for him and Italy. He read the paper and turned on the news...and the Italian was still not awake. He tried once more to wake him up after their breakfast was delivered. Italy sat up asked if Germany ordered pasta; to which the German man responded no because it was 7 in the morning, only for Italy to pout and then curl up once again under the covers.

So Germany trying not to get too angry went and ate breakfast alone at the dining table in the hotel room glaring at the bedroom door hoping that the Italian would get up. So he was once again staring at the door waiting for Italy to wake up. Ludwig looked down at his wrist watch

7:28

Germany felt irritated and stood up making his way into the bedroom. He walked over to the side of the bed and stared down in irritation at the sleeping Italian man. He seemed content and looked as though he was sleeping with a smile on his face. Italy looked peaceful and seemed like he was having a wonderful dream which was why Germany felt bad about what he was going to do next.

"If you don't wake up Italian I will tie you up and force feed you British food," Germany said.

The small Italian shot straight up, "Please don't make me eat nasty British food Germany! I promise I'm up!" Italy said panicking as Germany sighed rubbing his forehead.

_'This is going to be a long day'_

_7:45_

"Good morning Mr. Kirkland"

"Good morning Tracy," England said to his secretary. She had red hair, and light blue eyes. She was extremely pale and had a few freckles on his face and was in her early twenties. England liked his secretary, at least more than his previous one. He thought with a shudder. His new secretary was a hard-worker, always showed up early, helped England keep his tight schedule, and she always helped England with his work.

"The meeting room is all set up for nine thirty," she said.

"Good, the seating order is correct?"

"Yes, also lunch orders have been put in already."

"Good and they'll be ready by noon?" he asked even though lunch was supposed to be at 12:30 they would probably be taking an early lunch like they did every meeting.

"It should be," Tracy replied. England gave a nod opening the door to his office to grab the agenda for today's G8 meeting. She followed him into his office and went to grab the agenda. "Make about ten copies of this and meet me down in the meeting room so I can make sure everything is in order," England said.

"Okay," she said going to head towards the door, "Oh I made you a cup of tea. I know these meetings can be stressful so I know you could use it," she said.

"Thanks," England said walking over to his desk. Something caught his attention. It wasn't the few pictures on his desk one which was a picture of his beloved queen, and a picture he would never admit he had. It was one of Alfred smiling and striking a hero pose. He had it on his desk but hid it whenever America decided to drop by. He didn't want the git to think he really cared about him. But that's not what had caught his attention it was a package that was wrapped in brown paper.

"What's this?"

"Oh that came in the mail this morning. It was addressed to you. I wasn't quite sure what it was exactly-"

"It's okay. I know what it is," England said a little happily. "I'll see you at the meeting room," England said as he started opening the package to see an old-red-leather-bound book. It was a spell book that England had ordered a few months ago, he had almost forgotten about it. England ran his hand over the cover wanting to test out some new spells. England thought about a bunch of new spells he could probably try out before giving a huge sigh. He had to get going to make sure everything was ready. England walked towards his door but paused turning around and grabbing the spell book so he could take a look.

_8:20_

America fixed his tie completely ready for the meeting. He planned to show up early to be the first one there because...well he was never early, and he wanted to be the first person for once. The main reason was because he was sick and tired of all of the other members of the G8 yelling or complaining about how he needed to show up on time.

It wasn't entirely his fault, he was busy, he was the hero after all and there was so much evil in the world that he had to abolish. So maybe he occasionally blew off a meeting to go do something fun, and maybe his economy wasn't in the best of shape. He was trying his best, and with how serious everything is getting lately who wouldn't want to do something fun that would take their mind off of all the problems surrounding him.

So he had to show up early to show everyone how responsible he was. America looked in the mirror adjusting his glasses one more time before approving his look. He decided to check the news to catch up with what was going on in the world, and to try to figure out what this meeting was about. However, instead of the news that came on the beginning of the Avengers started playing out. America checked his watch to see it was only a few minutes after eight. He could stay and watch a bit, he would still be early.

_8:39_

England sat in the conference room looking at the clock. It was about an hour before the conference would begin. Everything was set up. They had nine chairs because China was invited to this meeting because of one of the topics they were discussing. Pollution. Lately China had been having trouble dealing with it so England decided to invite him so they could help figure out a solution to it, if they could even reach a solution at any meeting they had. England relaxed in his chair looking for something to do. His eyes strayed to the spell book and he opened it.

_'Looking at one spell couldn't hurt'_

_9:00_

The elevator dinged and opened to reveal a small Japanese man.

"Ah, Bonjour Japon," France said smiling at the small Japanese man in the elevator who was on his way down to the lobby.

"Ohayo gozaimasu France-san," Japan said giving a small bow, "I didn't know you were staying at this hotel."

"Oui~" France said. "I hope the meeting goes fast."

"Hai. Hopefully everyone can get a long this time," Japan said.

The rest of the elevator ride was filled with silence.

Ding!

They both exited the elevator and went out the door.

"Why doesn't anyone ever talk to me?" Canada asked leaving the elevator too.

_9:20_

England sat there flipping through the spell book. Some of these spells were interesting, and he was excited that he got such a fantastic spell book. England kept flipping through the book. He was tempted to try one but he wasn't sure that now was the place, until he came across one spell.

_...To change your surroundings... _

The rest of the information about the spell was smudged from how old the book was but figured it was probably harmless. _'Hmmmmmmmm...to change your surroundings.'_

England looked out the conference window to the rainy London day.

_'To change your surroundings...maybe it means the weather. It would be nice to have a sunny day. It would probably put everyone in a better mood'_ England thought staring outside.

_'What the hell'_ England thought as he pulled out his wand from his suit jacket and started murmuring the spell. He had finished chanting and all he had to do was tap a solid object and the spell would be complete, but he felt like something was wrong. The spell felt more powerful than it should. England looked at his wand would changing the weather really emit this much power from his wand? Maybe it wasn't the right spell...

Suddenly the door burst open and England jumped. Germany, Italy, and Russia all came into the room.

"Good morning," England said standing up. Germany gave a nod and proceeded to walk to his seat and Italy gave a friendly ciao! Italy then proceeded to follow behind Germany while talking rapidly to him about pasta, siestas, and how he and the German needed to go out on a date, which in turn made the German man blush and chastise Italy for bringing up the topic in public. Russia just gave a creepy smile to England and walked to his seat.

"Practicing magic, da?" Russia smiled at England. England quickly shit his spell book placing it under his papers, and he gently set his wand down. He didn't want to release the spell, especially since he wasn't sure what it would do.

"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!" America shouted kicking the doors to the conference room open. America looked around, "Awwww man I wanted to be the first one here! This totally sucks," America said sulking a bit.

"Ciao America!"

"Well at least you decided to show up this time Америка," Russia said giving a cold smile to America.

America had a smile on and completely ignored the Russian more interested in what the Englishman was doing.

"What cha' doin?" he asked England who was shuffling through some of his papers.

England opened his mouth to answer when America grabbed his wand.

"Dudes look England has some little girl's toy wand!" America laughed as he started waving it around everywhere.

"It's not a toy you bloody wanker! And give it back before you accidentally poke your eye out!" England screamed at America and started lunging to grab the wand as America dodged him.

"Aiyah! Why are western countries so loud?" China said walking into the room.

"Whoa dude! China's here!" America said.

"Ciao China!" Italy said with a wave.

"Yo dude! What are you doing here?" America asked walking away from England.

"If you must know you stupid git, I invited him so we could discuss the pollution in his country and possible help him," England said.

"It's a good idea that you did that. We could probably come up with some ideas for you to use," Germany said from his seat as the doors to the conference room opened again. This time Japan, France, and no one really noticed but Canada walked in too.

"Big brother France! Japan! Ciao!" Italy said standing up from his seat and running to give Japan a hug.

"Bollocks the damned frog showed up," England mumbled.

"It's not like any of us actually want to be in here, especially because we're at the black sheep of Europe's house."

"Why you che-"

"Yo Frenchie! Look what I got from England!" America said showing France England's wand.

"Bloody hell America give that back already!" England said running to America trying to grab it. Unfortunately that move resulted in America giving it to France. England then turned and went to grab it from a laughing France who ran in the opposite direction around the table away from England.

"If you want this back so bad you're going to have to try harder mon ami!" France said laughing. England went to get it back from France but had apparently entered into a game of keep away. England could feel himself getting frustrated. He looked at the clock.

_9:29_

The meeting was supposed to start and he was playing a game of keep away. England already wanted the meeting to be over. America and France's obnoxious laughter filled the room. He could hear Italy's loud voice talking excitedly with Japan's timid voice as he tried to make it past the Italian and to his seat to begin the meeting. He head Russia 'Kol'-ing and he could have sworn he heard a voice say maple but there really wasn't anyone in here who would say that. He could see that Germany was losing his temper, and he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see China.

"If we aren't going to start the meeting then I don't see why I should be here-aru," China said. America and France were now playing catch with England's wand.

"We'll start the meeting soon," England said not really paying attention to what he said. He suddenly remembered the spell that was waiting to be released from his wand. England watched as Germany stood up to yell at everyone to come to order when America threw the wand to France who ran into Germany and missed catching the wand. The world seemed to turn in slow motion as the wand started flying towards the center of the conference table. England jumped towards the center of the table to try and catch the wand before it hit the table, and he watched horrified as his fingers brushed the wand and it hit the table. A bright colorful whirl wind of lights blinded him and England felt himself being pulled in every direction as he was falling down.

Everything seemed to spinning in different directions before he landed with a smack on his back on something hard. England felt the wind get knocked out of him and he couldn't catch it. He also saw bright lights emerge from behind his eyelids as pain erupted from the back of his head. He tried to catch his breath and open his eyes but the world around him seemed to be fading into black. The last things he could recall was that something warm and wet was coming from the back of his head and that everything around him was deathly silent.

_9:30_

**So just saying it gets better than this trust me. Review and let me know if I made any mistakes! Anyway I was kind of rushed during this.**

**Translations:**

**Ah, Bonjour Japon- Ah, good morning Japan**

**Ohayo gozaimasu- good morning**

**Америка- America**


End file.
